I Don't Remember
by nerdyandlovebooks
Summary: It's too late. Tobias takes the memory serum; Christina couldn't stop him. He has a new girlfriend, and no memories of Tris, or who she is. When Tris wakes up in an experimental lab in the Fringe, and she finds out she really isn't dead- her only goal is to get back to Tobias. But what happens when she does?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I hope you guys enjoy this story! I will try to update as much as possible. Please review and all that jazz (: I apologize in advance for errors as I am typing this on my Kindle. Okay, onto the story now.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Fringe Genetic Research Facility**

"We need to test her genetics, to see if she qualifies, and if she does then send her into expiremental state. Inject this into her neck and it should make her paralyzed. She should slip into a coma, so we can expirement. Someone needs to watch her at all times. She must not escape until testing is done. You must not tell anyone other than restricted scientists, either. Her fake death date was yesterday, recorded by the Bureau.

"Yes ma'am. I will ensure your request gets to the other scientists. May I know the name of the patient ma'am?"

"Beatrice Prior. Her name is Beatrice Prior."

* * *

**Ok so I know that was really short, but I am writing the second chapter right now. I just wanted to give you guys a good start. Please review and give ideas for the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Tris POV**

I feel numb; like I am paralyzed. I hear faint talking, but I can't make out what they are saying. I open my eyes, and all I see is white. The smell of antiseptic makes my nose tingle. Someone- a doctor maybe; holds a sharp needle in front of my face. She looks familiar, like someone I know. She has pale-blond hair. She looks like _Jeanine._ She has mostly the same features, but she looks younger, maybe 20 or 21.

"Don't be afraid, Beatrice." She smiles a small, but cruel, smile. I open mouth to reply, but I feel a sharp, stinging pain on the side of my neck.

Then

I

Fall

Into

Darkness.

* * *

**Tobias POV**

Christina can't stop me. I look at the clear vial, with the translucent blue liquid. I drown out whatever Christina is shouting at me. I unscrew the lid, tears streaming down my face. All I can think of is Tris, my beautiful Tris. _Why did you have to leave me? _

The liquid tastes bitter, and burns my throat, like alcohol. I am supposed to forget all of my memories, and keep my knowledge.

_I'm sorry, Tris. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I love you._

* * *

**1 Day Later**

My name is Tobias Johnson, son of Evelyn Johnson and Marcus Eaton.

This is what I think about all day. People have told me a lot of different things. My best friend is Zeke, or rather, was Zeke. I drank the memory serum, that erased my memories.

I do not know why I did.

People keep repeating the name Tris. Her name rings in my head. I don't know who she is, but I feel like I should. Maybe she was someone important to me.

I keep thinking the things over that people have told me; I was a Dauntless instructor, I am originally from Abnegation. I am 18. My nickname was Four, because I only had four fears.

I wish I knew why I drank the memory serum.

The name Tris pops into my head again. We aren't supposed to remember anything, but if so, why does her name sound so familiar?

I walk around the Bureau, trying to let everything sink in. I bump into a girl by accident. She has golden blonde hair, and green eyes. She smiles at me, a small, shy, smile.

That smile belongs to someone else.

_But who?_

"Hey," I say, with a smile.

"Hi," she replies in a small tone.

"Sorry. I wasn't looking where I was walking, and-"

"It's fine. My name is Isabelle. What's yours?"

"Tobias. Tobias Eaton. And you have a pretty name,"

Isabelle blushes. "Thank you. Do you live here?"

"Actually, I do. Would you like to have lunch sometime?"

"Sure," she says with a nod. "I work in the compound, in Laboratory 2b if you ever want to stop by."

"It was nice meeting you," I reply with a small smile.

"You too. I'll see you around, I guess."

I nod, and she walks off.

Maybe I can start a new life, better than the one I left. But part of me feels like it's missing, like my heart was sliced in half and I only have half a heart. I want to find out who this Tris girl is, too.

* * *

**Tris POV**

I fall into emptiness, and I keep falling. It is endless, dark. It feels like when I first jumped off the roof, to get into Dauntless. I see the floor now. I scream, but before I hit the ground, I wake up.

But I don't.

I sit, strapped to a chair. There is a man in front of me. I see tattoos peaking out of his shirt; the man is Tobias. Someone comes up behind him, a faceless person, like the one in my fear landscape a long time ago. The faceless person pulls out a gun.

"Tobias!"

He can't hear me. Of course he can't.

_Someone comes up behind him, a faceless person, like the one in my fear landscape a long time ago._

Fear landscape.

Simulation.

This is a simulation.

As soon as the thought enters my mind, I am back into darkness. I am not falling this time, just still. I hear talking in the background.

"Shit." I recognize the voice, it is the one who injected me.

"What?" A male voice says.

"She has almost perfect genes. She has enough mental strength to know that was a simulation."

Their voices get closer, and I now they are hovering over me. I keep my eyes shut, I might get more information from them that way.

"Beatrice," the woman says, "open your eyes. I already know your conscious." I open my eyes. My eyelids feel heavy with sleep.

"Where am I? What the hell are you doing to me?" My voice comes out strong and more commanding then I thought it would be, since I haven't talked since the incident with David.

"We are experimenting. And we will not tell you where we are."

There is a small medical table next to me, with a syringe. I hope I am strong enough to fight, but I am not so sure.

She takes another needle and is about to insert it into me, but she is too slow. I take the syringe from the table and stab it into her neck. She coughs, and collapses on the floor. I take the syringe on the medical table and insert it into his neck. He falls next to the woman.

I notice that the man has a gun; so I take it. It feels heavy in my hands, like when I held it for the first time.

I wonder how long it has been.

I try to find an exit door. No one is around the halls, thankfully. I weave through hallways, but I can't find an exit.

I find a room that is labled 'Security Room', so I walk in. There is a bunch of monitors, shoeing different hallways and different doors. I find a door to outside, but it is guarded.

I leave the security room and walk down the hallway towards the exit. I large man looks at me, confused, like he is delusional. I take this chance and I punch him in the face. He drops his gun, and I toss it down the hallway. I run out the door, and more gaurd follow me. They shoot, but they aren't a very good aim. I recognize where I am. This is the Fringe. I run, as fast as my feet can carry me, towards the Bureau. What will happen when I come back? I succeeded in releasing the memory serum, so I doubt anyone will remember me.

_Tobias, I am coming._

I wish that was true. But it's not.

* * *

**Oooh cliffhanger (:**

**Okay yaay! Longer chapter. I will try to update tomorrow.**

**Thanks for a few reviews already.**

**Is Isabelle Tobias' new girlfriend? Idk, what do you think?**

**What do you think of the ending. Mwahahha, evil cliffhanger!**

**Sorry for any typos, its late at night and I am typing on my Kindle.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey fellow initiates (: I hope you guys enjoy the story so far. Please please PLEASE review. I would gretly appreciate it! **

**Deb025- I love Fringe (the show), too, but this isn't a crossover with it. In Allegiant, Tris goes to the Fringe (which if you don't remember, it is the outside land of the Bureau.) Just don't get those two mixed up. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Tobias POV**

I don't know who to go to. I want to know about this Tris girl. It's bugging me, and I keep thinking about her name. I think she was someone important to me; I know she was someone important to me. I also want to know why I took the serum.

The first person I go to is Isabelle. Maybe she knew Tris. I walk around the hallways, trying to find Laboratory 2B. My footspteps echo in the hallway. There aren't many people in the labs, either.

I open the door to the laboratory. It is large, and has many tables, and looks like a science classroom. I look around and find Isabelle, staring into a microscope. I don't think that she even heard me come into the lab.

"Hello, Tobias," she says, not taking her eyes off whatever she is studying. She is average height, pretty. I guess she did notice that I came in.

"Hi," I say, "Do you want to take a lunch break?"

"Sure, why not? I am starving," she says with a small grin. We walk to the cafeteria that is in the Bureau. She gets food for both of us.

"Do you know a girl name Tris?" I ask, as soon as she sits down. Maybe too soon, but she still answers the question.

"Yes, I know who she is, but I never got a chance to meet her." She plays with her food.

"Did she leave or something?" I ask, curiosity getting the best of me.

"No. She died." She looks down at her food, sadly. "Everyone knows her, though. She saved the Bureau and the factions from another war. But she sacrificed herself doing so."

I try to think of something to say, but I can't. There must have been someone who met her. All I manage to come up with, is "Oh."

After that we make small talk, about her or about me. I eventually tell her that I erased my memory. She doesn't ask why; which I am thankful for, because I don't know myself.

"Thanks for lunch," Isabelle says with the smile.

"No problem." I smile back. She walks up to me, swiftly, and kisses me. She is warm, and I kiss her back. I hold her face in my hands until she pulls away. She blushes a bright red. "Would you ever want your memory back? My fellow scientist friends are working on a serum. It brings your strongest memories back. Your best memories."

"Yes. Please, thank you so much."

She nods at my response, and then walks away.

I feel guilty for kissing her, and I don't know why. I am not dating anyone, so why is there guilt? I try to shake the feeling off, but I can't. I try to find Christina. I heard her talking about Tris; maybe she knows her.

I find her in a lab with a guy, named Mathew, I believe. Her eyes shift over to me when I walk into the room.

"Hi, Tobias," she says. I can see sadness in her eyes. Sadness for what? A loss of someone? I don't ask.

"Hi. Can we talk somewhere in private?"

She nods, and then walks out into the hallways.

"What do you need?" She asks in a demanding voice.

"I want to know about some girl named Tris."

Her sad eyes start to get teary. She wipes a tear before it falls. She tugs my arms and pulls my into an empty room.

"Tobias," she says calmly, "do you know why you took the memory serum?"

I shake my head. No one told me why I did it.

"It was because of Tris."

_Because of Tris? _

I nod, and she continues.

"You two were dating. You guys loved each other, anyone could see it. Both of you had a strong relationship. You were her happiness. You were her only family; both of her parents died in the War on Abnegation. Her brother betrayed her and sent her to her execution."

I have nothing to say. I let it sink in. Tris. _Tris._ Beatrice.

"Was her real name Beatrice, by a chance?" I ask, hoping it is.

She looks at me with a shocked face, her mouth open and her eyes alert.

"Tobias, how did you remember that?"

"I don't know," I say under my breath. Because really, I don't.

* * *

**(A/n: Don't worry, this isn't going to turn into Inception.)**

**Tris POV**

My eyes shoot open.

It was all a simulation. All of it. I never escaped, and I am still lying on a cold, sleek metal table, hooked up to a machine that beeps every second in a rythmic pattern.

_Tobias. I love you._

I feel like I am at Erudite again, ready to die.

But i'm not.

I don't want to die. I want to go home, with Tobias. I miss him, I miss Christina, everyone. I bite my cheek to hold tears back.

Will I ever get out of here?

Someone walks into a room. I don't pretend my eyes are closed again; whoever they are probably watched my hallucination. They don't tall to me, they just give me a small shot glass with a bright orange liquid.

"What is it?" I ask.

"It is a pain killer medicine. Just drink it."

I can tell he is lying. I dont drink it, instead I toss it at him. "Liar." I spit the word out like venom, like the word was the serum. It hits him in the eye. He covers his eye with his hand, and security gaurds come into the room. They grab each of my arms and pull me into another room, with a gun up against my head. I don't even try to escape. I don't know the way around, I am too weak, and I don't think I would make it.

They throw me into a cell, and my whole body stings as it hits the ground. The tips of my vision go black, and they kick me in the stomach. I cough, pain spreading through my stomach. My body shakes in pain. I wan't to cry, but I don't dare. I can't show them that I am weak. They punch and kick me. I cringe.

"Don't kill her, yet. They still need some strength to expirement."

They punch me one last time, and all I see is black.

I am surrounded by darkness.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjooooy the chapter! This one might be a little boring. Sorry ): I think that you guys will think that the next one will be more interesting (hopefully)! I will try to update soon (today or tomorrow maybe?)**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you guys are enjoying this story! (: Just so you know, I may not update every single day. Don'tget mad at me, I have a life xD**

**Trisgracefray- I am glad you are interested? Lol. Honestly, I don't think my writing is that great, but thank you! (:**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Tris POV**

When I wake up again, I am hooked up to another machine, no longer in the cell. My heart starts to race. I feel like I am glued to the table;I feel as if lead has filled my body. My eyes feel heavy, even though I have no idea how long I have been knocked out.

If only I could send someone to help me. My friends, Tobias- do they think I'm missing, or dead?

My body feels heavy again, drifting, like when I stepped into the room with the death serum. Are they testing the death serum on me? They are sick. Are they just going to execute me, like Jeanine almost did?

I shiver at the thought.

Except, this time they can kill me. I have no one to save me this time.

I have the desire to live, to get back to Tobias. I force my eyes open, and it takes all the strength I have to yell, "You assholes are sick. SICK. Your worst then the Bureau. What the hell do you want with me? Do you want my body; my _perfect _genes? Well too freaking bad because your not going to get them."

I cringe as pain shoots through my arm. My hands clasp around a surgical blade- they are stupid to leave them out. I hold the blade over my heart. No one with rescue me, and I can't run, not now, while I am weak.

The tip touches my dirty shirt. One tear slip downs my eye. One for Tobias, for everyone I am going to leave behind.

_Goodbye._

I close my eyes, and just before the blade goes deeper, someone says something.

"Wait," the woman says."Stop."

My hands shake as I lift the blade upward. "Why?"

"We need you for expirementing. If you promise not to run, not to kill yourself, I will promise to answer any questions you have."

"And how long will I have to stay?"

"Six months."

I swallow hard. "I promise."

That is a promise I will soon break.

* * *

**Tobias POV**

I stand in Isabelle's laboratory, helping her on little things with the memory serum. Nobody knows how I remembered Tris' name. I didn't remember anything else, and I didn't try. I want my memory back, but if I got it back, would I just erase it again?

"Tobias." Isabelle says, her eyes full of concern.

We are considered 'dating' now, I guess. She keeps me happy, secure; stronger. The more I look at her the prettier she gets. Her blond hair has natural curls. Her eyes are a vibrant green-blue.

I guess I forgot to respond to her, or maybe I have been staring too long.

"Tobias?" She asks this time.

I snap out of my daze. "Yeah?"

"Drink this." It will bring a strong memory back, it could be good or bad." She smiles a nervous smile, which makes me nervous. I take the vial from her hand.

Good or bad, its worth it.

"It will happen like a simulation, so I suggest you sit down."

I nod, and pull up a chair.

Good or bad.

* * *

When I first drink the serum, all I see is dark. Then, a small light. There is a metal table, and a small girl is lying on it.

Her hair is a golden blond, medium length. She is pale, and when I realize why she is lying on the table, my strength has diminished.

She is beautiful. Dead; but I can tell she is beautiful. Who is she, though? It gave me a memory back, of someone I don't know. Or maybe I do know.

Who?

Some part of me already knows the answer.

Tris. Beatrice Prior, her eyes so stern. Insistent. Beautiful.

But that is the last I get to see of her.

* * *

I shoot up out of the chair. Isabelle looks at me, worried.

"What did you see?" She asks me.

"Tris."

She looks shocked. She doens't know that Tris was my girlfriend; I don't think she would appreciate it. She doesn't ask, she just nods her head.

"I need to think about what just happened. I'll see you later, Isabelle," I force a smile, and then kiss her cheek.

I pace in the hallway, thinking over the memory.

Tris. Tris. Beatrice. Prior. How did I remember hey eye color; blue and grey, when I haven't even seen her with her eyes open?

I want to remember more.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. Tomorrow i'll try to make the chapter longer! I hope you have enjoyed the chapter (:**

**Something interesting is gonna happen in the next chapter *cough*trismightcomeback*cough* **

**Sorry for any typos or grammatical errors. **

**I need to sleeep. Bye!**

**Follow me on Instagram? : **


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! (: Thank you for all the reviews! I really hope you guys have enjoyed this story so far.

I'm pulling a love triangle into this story :)

Enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5

Tris POV

It's been 5 months. I have been poked and prodded, so much to the point I don't feel anything when they inject me. They have put me into fear simulations, taken blood samples, put me into a coma- I can list things on and on for a whole day. Literally.

One month. One month before I can go home, to Tobias.

I wonder how he will react.

I stare at the empty, blank ceiling. I have nothing to do, so I try to sleep. I close my eyes, and my thoughts get clouded with Tobias. I miss him so much, I miss my parents. What if he has a new girlfriend?

Instead of sleeping, I start to cry. I can't even remember the last time I have cried.I don't try to wipe the tears. I let out everything, all the emotions that have been crammed up inside of me for the past five months.

I stayed here because of him.

I am tired of being here. I haven't even tried to escape; I feel emotionless, hopeless.

I hear shouting from another room, and I recognize one voice, a teenaged girl's voice. The voice of my real first best friend.

Christina.

I cringe as I lift myself up. My body feels like it is on fire. I stumble when I try to get off of the cold, hard, metal table. My legs don't agree with me, and I have to limp to the doorway.

I hear another voice I recognize. One that belongs to Uriah, but it can't be; Uriah was in a coma last time I saw him. Which means it must belong to Zeke.

I try to yell their names, but I can't. My voice is scratchy, not used in a long time. I limp to the hallway, trying to get to the room of their voices. I only make it to the doorway.

My head starts to pound, and my vision goes black at the edges. I see Christina turn her head to me, and her mouth drops. I start to get dizzy. Christina runs over to me, keeping me stable.

My legs go limp, and I fall. Someone else picks me up, but I can't feel anything.

I hear Christina's voice, telling me to hold on,

but I can't.

* * *

Tobias POV

I sit with Isabelle in the lunch room of the Bureau. We have gotten close, she sometimes is my only happiness. Over the past five months, I have only gotten snippets of small memories, mostly of Tris, or my dad.

I pull Isabelle close to me, and I fit my mouth to hers. Her body fits next to mine perfectly. I curl my hands in her hair.

"Get a room, you two!" A random stranger says.

Isabelle pulls away, blushing. We walk down the hallway, everything normal one moment, and wild the next.

Someone; Zeke and Christina run through the door. Zeke is holding a girl, who is sickly pale.

But I know that girl.

In most of my simulations, her smile bright when I kissed her, her eyes, fierce and wild, but warm all at once.

Tris.

I feel a twinge of guilt when I see Zeke carrying Tris, even though I don't have any feeling for her anymore.

Maybe I do.

Isabelle looks confused to what is happening. I grab her hand, following Christina.

"What the hell? I thought she was dead!" I say, a lot more forcefully then I meant to.

"Me too," Christina says under her breath.

Zeke starts to pant. I offer to carry her, and he lets me.

She feels familiar in my arms. I can tell how beautiful she is, even though she is pale. I run as fast as I can to one of the doctors. I feel her pulse slowing down.

What happened to her?

I see Isabelle, and jealousy clouds her eyes. I can tell she tries to hide it, but after 5 months of being with her, I can read most of her emotions.

A doctor takes Tris from my arms.

* * *

We aren't allowed to go inside her room. There is a window where we can see her, but that's it. She hasn't waken up yet, and they said that she was in a coma due to a serum that had a complicated name.

They also said she may never wake up.

Isabelle left already, and even though I should talk to her, something tells me to stay with Tris.

She looks like she did in my first "memory". Her blond hair around her head, except longer. She looks peaceful; like she is resting.

I really hope she wakes up.

But if she does, what will happen? She doesn't know I don't really remember her, only a few memories. Will it break her heart? How long were we even together?

I don't know.

But she is the only thing that is on my mind.

Christina and Mathew are here, Christina is pacing and Mathew telling her to calm down.

This time, I try to remember. All of my mind goes onto her; because I know all of my memories are stored somewhere.

The only memories I got from the dosages from Isabelle were small ones. I only remember her death, the first time we met, and a few others. The rest were of Marcus.

I pace, staring at the tiles on the floor.

I try, but nothing comes.

Tris. Tris. Tris. Tris.

Nothing.

I feel helpless.

"Mathew, do you think that you could ever finish a serum that would get my memory back?" I ask, hopeful.

"Maybe, but it will only target strong memories."

"That's all I need."

I watch Tris, her chest rising slowly with each breath.

The doctor walks out the door, with a troubled look on his face.

"I'm sorry, but there is a 95% chance that she won't wake up."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Please leave reviews! (:

-Melanie


	6. Chapter 6

**Please leave your reviews! I really enjoy reading them. Disclaimer: Divergent and it's characters belong to Mrs. Veronica Roth. I only own Isabelle!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Tris POV**

I am surrounded by total darkness. I can't move; it feels like I an glued down.

Am I dead? What's happening?

I need to live. I need to get to Tobias.

I force my eyes open. I feel like I can't move. There is a doctor standing over me, observing me.

He looks at me with a shocked face.

"Hmm, interesting. There was only a 5% that you were going to wake up, yet you did. You indeed prove be a very strong divergent. Do you think I can expirement-"

As soon as the last word leaves his mouth, I say no.

He walks away, and another doctor comes in. She examines me, asking me simple questions.

I see my reflection in a small mirror. I am pale, and there are dark circles under my eyes. I don't really have any muscle anymore. I look frail, like if you touch me I might break. I am too skinny; they haven't given me food in days.

I glance over to the door, which is now open. Then I see _him. _

He looks healthy and normal. He stares at me, I can see gears turning in his head, processing me.

That was not the reaction I expected.

I am too weak, but if I was stronger, I would run up and kiss him.

I know why he doesn't kiss me.

Just as I feared, i'm pretty sure he has a new girlfriend.

There is a pretty girl behind him. She has blond curly hair, and vibrant green eyes, and she is holding Tobias' hands. I want to cry, but I don't want to in front of her. She stares at me. She cleares her throat and walks outside. I am glad she does.

I glance over to Christina. I try to smile, but my face feels numb. She has tears and my eyes, and she runs over to hug me.

"I told you you wouldn't lose me," I say, and we both smile.

"Can you guys give us a moment alone?" Christina says. Zeke and Tobias nod and walk out.

She looks like she hasn't slept. Her eyes are puffy, from crying, maybe. Her brown hair has grown, maybe to her chest now. She looks more mature.

"Who is she?" I ask, gesturing to Isabelle, even though she is outside.

"Your not gonna want to hear this, but..." She pauses.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't stop him. He took the memory serum. I am so sorry. I am such a bad friend. I tried to stop him."

She starts to cry, and I want to cry too.

"It's okay." I say, reassuring her.

She leans onto my shoulder and squeezes me tight. We have been through so much together, its hard to pull us apart.

"Can you go get Tobias? I need to talk to him. Alone."

She nods, and then walks out the door. I start to get nervous.

He walks in the door, looking down. I don't know what to say.

"Hi." I say in a small voice.

There is an awkward silence, interrupted by the beeping of the heart monitor.

Then, I am not sure what happens. His hands cup my face, and then he kisses me.

I try to pull away, but then I melt into it. My hands are around his neck, pulling him closer.

When we pull away, he has a warm look in his eyes; like when I first kissed him.

Does he remember?

"Tobias, come back," I say quietly, with tears in my eyes. "I know your in there."

He looks at me, a look full of wanting and hesitation.

"How much do you remember?" I ask.

"I remember the simulation serum, when you got me out." he says, with a small smile. "I remember when I first met you, when I first kissed you. I remember you- lying on the morgue table," he says, his smile diminishing.

"Tobias, you have a girlfriend. In fact, I think she is right outside."

"She left."

"It's okay. If she makes you happy, then thats that." My voice shakes. I force a smile, a small one.

"They are making a serum to get my memories back. And when I do, I'm not sure I'll be with Isabelle anymore."

He has a determined look, and then walks out of the door.

I'm not sure I will be with him, either.

* * *

**Tobias POV**

Christina, Zeke, and I stayed over night. I slept in one of the hospital chairs, and i'm not sure Christina slept at all.

Isabelle comes to give us breakfast. I don't know what they think of her. Christina doesn't like her, probably because Tris was her best friend.

I look through the viewing window, which is small, but enough. I watch her heart monitor, beeping in the same pattern.

The doctor is examining her, and then she opens her eyes.

"Guys, I think she's awake." Christina jumps out of her chair, pushing me to see the window.

They won't let us in yet, so I stand near the window watching her. She lools like she hasn't eaten in a long time. She doesn't look like she did in my memories. In my memories, she looked alert, her eyes fierce. Now, she looks tired and weak.

I don't even know what she has been through. How could I blame her?

The doctor opens the door, letting us come in. I don't want Isabelle to come in, but she does.

Tris is staring at me, as I stare at her. She doesn't know I got my memory erased.

I should have never did that.

But if I didn't, I would have never met Isabelle, and I love her.

But I loved Tris.

Isabelle clears her throat and walks out.

Christina runs over and hugs her, crying.

"Can you guys give us a moment alone?"

Zeke and I nod, and walk out. Isabelle is waiting outside.

"I'm going to keep working on the serum. See you later," she says quietly, and then kisses me. I kiss her back, and then she pulls away, smiling, then leaves.

Christina walks out. "Tris wants to see you. Alone."

I walk into her room, nervous. I don't know what to do. Christina might have told her about me, or not.

"Hi," she says in a quiet voice.

I don't know why, but I feel urge to kiss her.

So I do, even though I just kissed Isabelle. She tries to pull away at first, but then stopd. Tris pulls me closer, my hands arount her waist.

"Tobias, come back," she says, starting to cry. I wipe the tears from her eyes before they fall. "I know your in there."

I remember putting a gun to her head, but I didn't shoot her. I was under the simulation. She said the same thing.

"How much do you remember?" She has a spark of hope in her eyes.

"I remember the simulation serum, when you got me out." I smile, or at least I try to. I remember when I first met you, and I first kissed you. And I remember you lying on the morgue table."

"Tobias, you have a girlfriend. In fact, I think she is right outside."

"She left." I say, because I don't know what else I should say.

"It's okay. If she makes you happy, then thats that." She smiles, but I know it's not her real smile; her real smile when I kissed her in the chasm. Her real smile, at the end of initiation, when she ranked first, and then kissed me.

I just remembered another thing. I don't tell her, yet.

"They are making a serum to get my memories back. And when I do, I am mot sure I will be with Isabelle anymore."

I pull away from Tris, who was still in the same position from when I kissed her.

I walk out of the door, determined to get my memory back.

I will get my memories back.

I might love Tris again.

But what about Isabelle?

* * *

**Ahahahahhaha cliffffhaanger! **

**Longer chapter, yaaay!? **

**So this is where the love triangle comes in!**

**Are you excited xD**

**Sorry for any errors in my writing, as I am typing on my kindle.**

**Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please review! Other than saying "please update!"**

**Please? Lol.**

**Thanks for 30+ follows! (:**

**I have three tests on Tuesday, that I really need to study for, so I may not update tomorrow. Ugh I hate tests.**

**Want to follow on Instagram? : **

** I am the main owner. Have a great day. Now I must go study. :(**

**-Melanie **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! From now on, I may update slower, because I have three weeks of school left (I get out of school the day TFIOS comes out,) which sadly means more exams and finals. :(**

**Guest Reviewer: I'll try to make the chapters only one person of view. Thanks for the tip! (:**

* * *

**Isabelle POV**

I go back to the lab, determined to finish off the serum. It should get Tobias' memory back, or at least 85% of it. I know he wants to stay with Tris.

I wish he would stay with me.

I don't know if Tris figured out that Tobias and I are dating, but she needs to know. I love Tobias; and she may love him too, but we've been dating longer. We practically live in the same apartment, although mine is right next to his, I usually sleep next to him.

My mind ventures to Tobias. Where is he? Shouldn't he be back yet? What if-

Stop it, Isabelle, I tell myself.

I love Tobias; i've never had a boyfriend beside him.

I let my mind drift elsewhere, working on the serum. Mathew helps me, measuring serums, pouring them in into the small glass vial.

If we can get this to work; I will be famous. That is partly why I agreed to date Tobias. He doesn't know, but I knew who he and Tris was before they came. I used to work in the security room, watching cameras. I never actually thought that I would fall in love with him, but I did.

Tobias comes in, with a girl behind him. I already know she is Tris. She is slightly shorter than me, with long blond hair. Her face looks tired.

"Sorry we took long, we grabbed something to ate and I had to sign her discharge papers."

I fake a smile. "It's okay. We are almost done working on the serum. I really hope it works."

I don't want it to work. I wish I never asked him about it. If it does work, he will regain his memories if Tris, and he will choose her.

I can tell Tris is jealous. From what I know, Tris was only together with Tobias for 2 months. Me and Tobias have been together for 5 months. (**A/n: I don't know how long they were actually together, but lets just say two months.)**

They sit down, not saying a word to each other. I get back to working on the serum.

_Maybe if I put a small amount of memory serum, he won't remember Tris._

Which do I choose; fame or watching Tris suffer?

I decide to go with Tris. I can always get famous later.

"It's done," I say, with a triumphant smile. They both get up from the chairs they were sitting in. I don't give him the serum I was working on, instead I give him a vial of memory serum.

Tobias takes the vial.

"You may be unconscious for a few minutes."

He nods. "Isabelle, thank you."

I nod, and then he unscrews the top. He drinks the serum, going unconscious.

"Beatrice, I love you," Tobias murmurs.

Tris glances at me with tears in her eyes.

That is normal when you take the memory serum. You mumble something or someone really important to you.

"Isabelle."

I am shocked.

Does he really care for me?

He opens his eyes. Tris runs over; she thinks it worked. She kisses Tobias; probably not caring that I am even here.

When she pulls away, Tobias has a shocked face. The memory serum did erase all his memories.

I try not to smile at the next thing he says.

"Who are you?"

The color drains from Tris' face, and she glances at me. I fake a shocked face, running over to Tobias.

"What the hell did you give him?" She asks, and I don't know what to say. She is smart; she might figure it out. So I wait for it.

She glances at the table I was working on. _Shit._ I didn't put the other vial away.

"You replaced it, didn't you? You _freaking _bitch!" Tris practically screams.

Tobias looks at us in confusion. I still did finish the memory serum. She grabs the vial. I chase after her, the vial in my hand now. Before she can take it back again, I throw it at the wall. The glass shatters, it's contents soaking into the rug.

Tris looks defeated. I smirk. "Bye, bitch."

I walk out of the door, half jogging to Tobias' apartment to get my stuff. I know where Tris came from; the Fringe Genetic Research Facility. I quickly get most of my stuff, a few pairs of clothes and a necklace that Tobias gave to me.

I know where to go. I start my car, driving near the outskirts of the Fringe. It is mostly just dry grass, not very many people.

I pull up to a tall glass building. It is labeled 'FGRF'. When I get there, I walk in, scientists surrounding me.

"We have expected you, Isabelle. Come and join our team."

"When shall we kidnap Tris?"

"All in time, all in time. Tobias has to get his memories back first."

I nod.

* * *

**Sorry I know this was kinda short! **

**Do you guys want me to do Tris' POV of this chapter?**

**Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please**

**Reveiwwwwwww!**

**Thanks (:**


	8. UPDATE

**I'm really sorry this isn't a chapter, guys. And sorry I haven't updated in a looooooooooooong time, but I have just had no inspiration or ideas whatsoever. If anyone has really good ideas please leave then in the reviews because i've had writers block for this story!**

**Please read my other fanfiction Love is War because that is the one I update most frequently!**

**Again, please leave ideas! Honestly I was about tow just delete this story, but I still have hope. And my writing on this story isn't as good...**

**And to the guest 'THAT BITCH' do you mean that for my other story...? Tris doesn't die in this story.**

**Or for ideas you can PM me :)**

**Follow me on instagram:**

**Trisxeaton**

**Okayy_girl**


End file.
